Vuelve, nada másDH
by m0thersmilk
Summary: DHspoilers! POV de Hermione, al final de capítulo 15 "La venganza de los duendes". Ron se va, desaparece, y Hermione por primera vez se siente completamente perdida, sola. One-Shot, casi viñeta. R/Hr


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a JKR y todo aquel que compre sus derechos. Yo sólo escribo ésto porque no puedo dormir, sin ánimos de dinero (o sea si, pero no me van a pagar, anyway -.-)

One-Shoot que más parece viñeta, situado en la parte final del capitulo "_Venganza de los duendes_" (DH), un **POV: ****Hermione**. Obviamente Spoilers de DH, si no lo han leído (aunque lo dudo, la verdad) vuelen de aquí, lo leen, y luego regresan :)

Es un Fic auto-respuesta a "_No te dejaría_", no es realmente necesario para entender la trama, pero cambiar la forma de leer el fic.

**Recomendación musical:** Afortunada- Francisca Valenzuela, no es la letra, es la melodía. Está hecha para este fic (?).

* * *

La lluvia cayó más y más fuerte como acompañando a sus llamados, y así mismo, al cada vez más rápido palpitar de su corazón, producto de que le falta el aire, le faltaba todo.

Hermione entró desesperada de vuelta a la tienda, casi por inercia, para gritar el repentino súbito de realidad cruel que le heló el cuerpo, que tenía que sacárselo, porque sino se ahogaba, la mataba de apoco.

_-¡Se ha... ido! ¡Ha desaparecido! -Hermione se dejó caer en la butaca y rompió a llorar-_

De un momento a otro, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, y estuvo consiente de todos los cambios; sus pupilas se dilataron dentro de los párpados mojados, sentió la sangre corriendo congelada por sus arterias y venas, y un malestar en su cuerpo al darse cuenta que estabe tenso e inflexible, se soltó, porque se sientió acabada, porque ya no podía aguantar más dolor.

Y cayó.

Cayó, porque por primera vez, Hermione se siente realmente perdida, realmente vacía. El momento en que Ron desapareció parece oscuro, casi de mentira, lejano y sólo fue hace un par de minutos.

Recordó su tacto cálido, se frotó los brazos y cerró los ojos aun más fuerte, para recordar sus abrazos, tocándose la cara, los hombros y el cuello, marcando un camino lentamente, con la necesidad de creer que es Ron quien la estaba reconfortando. También intentaba imaginar su voz lo más fuerte posible para engañar a los oídos, o más bien a ella misma. Su voz ronca, pero susurrante, dulce de cualquier forma, que la hacía pensar en una tarde fría, en un lugar feliz junto a él, al lado de la chimenea tomando chocolate caliente. Ese era el efecto que la voz de Ron tenía sobre ella.

Hermione sintió como Harry la tapaba con unas sábanas, y aún así, la presencia del Weasley se hízo latente, más que la de Harry incluso. Abriendo los ojos, Hermione se percató que es el aroma de sus frazadas lo que la hace sentirse junto a él.

No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar de esa forma, con esa potencia, como si sus sollozos se escaparan por cada poro, pero realmente no le interesaba quien la escuche o le moleste, no le importaba despertar a Harry, o que haga tanto ruido, que ni los hechizos funcionen y despierten a Voldemort y a su ejército de mortífagos. Quería que Ron volviera, y todo lo demás pasó a segundo plano, quería que regrese porque era el único que puede calmar su llanto, quería que se arrepintiera y la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos, y ella sabría perdonarlo.

Y justo en ese momento, el cerebro hasta ese momento inactivo de Hermione reaccionó, se apoderó de ella y dijo **NO.**

No debía perdonarlo, y como si lo hubiese leído de uno de esos libros que Hermione tanto predica, reflexionó y repitió, no. No merecía su perdón, porque el prometió nunca dejarla, lo dijo en serio, no con ese tono de broma tan usual en él y ella le prometió igual, "_pasara lo que pasara siempre juntos"_, pero él traicionó su palabra, a demás de los sentimientos de la chica.

-Nunca- susurró Hermione con voz quebrada-

En tanto se secó las miles de lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas tanto tiempo y reprimió las que venían, se dispuso a dormir como si nada.

Inhaló profundo para tranquilizarse por fin, pero ahí es donde se equivocó, porque el olor impregnado de sus sábanas se coló por sus fosas nasales, y se sintió desfallecer de nuevo.

En algún momento, al fin, Hermione se durmió, porque tanto sollozar en silencio la agotó. Todo desapareció excepto la imagen de Ron regresando, que se propagó por sus sueños, y prolongó hasta cuando se despertó (todas las veces en la madrugada, y cuando se rindió, levantádose de una vez por todas) y cada ruido era un posible pelirrojo volviendo, corriendo hacia ella, besándola mientras Hermione llora, y él la consuela antes de volverla a besar. Se lo sabía de memoria, como quien ve una película cincuenta veces, porque ella sabía que era la única forma de estar segura, que esa vez, ese regreso, era real y no otra fantasía suya.

* * *

Fic de madrugada, siempre lo quize hacer (el POV en esa parte del capítulo). Quizá, no exactamente en la madrugada, pero si ahí se dió... nada que hacer con eso ¡Saludos!


End file.
